hustle_castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Portal
Portal The portal is a weekly event accessible from the world map, where you can fight series of enemies for Dark Souls. It opens every week on Friday at 9:00 GMT and closes when all the Dark Souls have been collected (several hundred millions). There are 80 levels, each of them with several waves of enemies you have to defeat. You can't heal in-between enemy waves; take some mages with you (heal/resurrect). At the beginning of the event, only the first level is accessible. You have to beat a level to access the next one, except for easier levels where you unlock them 3 by 3. Each level can be completed any number of times to grind some Dark Souls. Some levels have a chest reward. Beat them to obtain the chest (only once). The chests contain level-dependent items; most of which will be useless for your (higher) level. It is still worth the bother, since you still get shards for them. Levels with chests are: 6, 12, 20, 27something, 34, 42, 50, 57, 62, 68, 73, 77, 79 and 80. The reward for beating a level becomes better for harder levels. At level 1, you get 1.2 Dark Souls for 1k apples, at level 10 you get 2.04, at level 49 you get 5.24. It is possible to buy special items in the store, which double or triple the Dark Soul reward. The cost (in diamonds) depends on your Throne Room level. Note that all unspent Dark Souls disappear when the shop closes (48 hours after the last Dark Soul was collected by players). You have to spend everything at the end of the week-end, do not try to stack up. Store The store is your best source of early game Epic and Legendary equipment. It is possible to buy rare stuff (you can choose the type of the item between weapon, armor, ring or amulet). Each week, the game also randomly chooses one type of epic item, and one type for legendary item. The legendary item is very expensive but comes at a 33% discount compared to buying 10 violet shards. Soul Stealers can be bought (diamonds) to double or triple the Soul Shard rewards. The cost at Throne Room level 9 is 480 and 1300 diamonds. Special portal spells can be bought for diamonds (1 diamond per spell - not dependent on Throne Room level). Spells include Resurrection, Furious Lion, and Portal Ally. They can be used to aid in battle; their cool-down timer is separate from the usual spells, which can be used as well. These special portal spells can also be randomly found in battle, up to 10 of each type. Shards can be bought to craft items using mana. The higher the shard the better the price. At Throne Room level 9, a grey shard costs 45 Dark Souls, a green shard costs 360, a blue shard costs 1124, and a purple shard costs 4216. It is possible to buy diamonds. Finally, the shop sells Adept's Chest (1-2 uncommon items, might get a rare item), Master's Chest (2-3 uncommon items, 1-2 rare items, might get an epic item), and a random resident (range 3-5 stars, don't waste your souls on this). Strategy Don't spend your diamonds on anything else. Starting from Throne Room level 7-8, start farming the portal using a x2 multiplier each time (most efficient); buy blue shards at first and craft epic items, then violet shards when you're strong enough to craft some legendary equipment. You can also use the 33% discount on the legendary item (compared to buying shards) if you can get enough Dark Souls in one week-end and if you need the type of equipment chosen by the game (don't buy/craft jewelry for your 5 first legendary items, they are not that good compared to armor and weapons). Reminder: once the portal closes, you LOSE all your unspent Dark Souls. Don't try to stock up, that won't work.